The Weird Addiction
by RunnerRings
Summary: Sonic, of all people, has a weird addiction to masturbate and when Amy catches him in the act everything changes. This is for Sonics 25th anniversary. Might be some lemon. Mehh... Might add some profanity and has some sonamy. And if you see some weird comments from me that was my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ANY Sonic characters nor properties of Sega.**

 **Chapter 1-the addiction**

Sonic the hedgehog, the 25 year old hero of mobius, is always known for his heroic deeds of taking down Eggman. And his passionate love for chilli dogs. But when it comes to his privacy, it can't be helped.

"Tails! I need some jalapenos!", said Sonic. " I don't have as much ya know!". As Tails comes in he smells a strong scent of piss and despair. "Um, Sonic what is that smell?" Tails asks with a disgusted look on his face. "That's just the old walls in here." Sonic answers.

"I don't think..."

*doorbell rings*

"Hold on!"

At the door was 22 year old Amy Rose and her friend Cream who was 14 ( Due to logical anniversary ages ). "Hey Tails" Amy and Cream said in unison. "Oh hey you guys, what's up!" Tails responded. "Just here to check up on you guys!". "But Amy I thought we were here to see Sonic." Tails begins chuckling. "He's in the other room but be careful, it stinks.".

Amy runs back to the back where Sonic was and slowly opened the door. Sonic didn't hear her when she came in. When she came in she saw a laptop on Sonic's lap. She crept to get a better view. It turned out Sonic was masturbating rapidly. Amy gasped loud enugh for Sonic to hear. He turned around and saw Amy look at him blushing. She slowly backed out of the room and left with Cream before Sonic could clean himself up.

Sonic was embarassed at what had just happened.

 **Meanwhile with Amy...**

"Oh my, I never thought I'd see Sonic's penis before". Amy thought. "It was so big and his sperm went everywhere. And the way he looked at me was as if I had angered him. I shouldn't have disrespected his privacy like that."

Amy was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she passed Cream's house house by 3 houses. "Amy! My house is back there!" Cream caught Amy's attention before she fell into a ditch. "Oh sorry Cream I was just thinking."Amy said looking tired. "About what Amy?" Cream asked eagerly.

"It's personal."

"Oh okay"

 **Thank you for reading this if you did and please don't hate on me for this story. I'm just going with what I know. If you liked it please let me know and i'll make this more of a story. And please give me some tips if needed.**

 **Adios or bye or Whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The problem with the addiction.**

Sonic was in shock. "Oh my gosh I just came all over the front of Amy's dress." While Sonic was deep in his thoughts, Tails came in. "Hey...Sonic?" Tails looked all over the room as white liquid dropped to the ground like rain. "I knew it!" Tails exclaimed. "You keep masturbating and your not cleaning it up!"

Sonic began to get frustrated. "Who's gonna waste their time cleaning up an entire room?" Sonic asked. "Sonic masturbating maybe healthy but you can't let it take control of you."

*Boom*

"Hey have you seen Rouge!?"

"Knuckles! That was my.."

Yeah she was here yesterday talking about you", Sonic interrupted .

"But my.."

" I know that's why I'm looking for her!"

"Hey let's take Tails Tornado."

"Grr", Tails growled. As I was trying to say, Knuckles just smashed the engine in.

"Well let's use Sonics car."

"Why I don't even need it". As Sonic began to explain his car situations Tails decided to turn on Sonic's car modification #2. " Don't worry Sonic, I added 3 additional seats." " Just great", said an annoyed Sonic.

"Well don't worry guys I'll meet you there."

 **Later...**

Sonic ran into the woods. He pulled out 2 pictures of a cosplay Amy and a cosplay Rouge. He sat up under a tree and start jacking off. "Oooh yeah, I love your giant tits Rouge."

"Well why not have the real thing, big blue." , Rouge said in a seductive manner. "Oh, Rouge..I..err..Um..."

 **I bet you thought you'd see a lemon here, huh. Nahh not yet I'm still trying to put it together. Please show me that you like this so far and please don't hate on me. And sorry it was short I was in class when I made this.**

 **See you later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The cause and effect**

"Rouge!"

"Don't worry I won't tell..."

"Why are you here anyway!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be looking for me with your friends?"

"How'd you...?" Then suddenly Shadow appeared next to Rouge. "Hello Sonic." Sonic was getting anxious to leave until Omega blocked his route. "Okay, okay, what do you guys want?" Shadow was the first to ask. "Why were you just masturbating?" "No special reason." Sonic responded. "To be more specific, Rouge said, why do you do it every minute of the day?" "Why and how do you know this stuff!?"

"Well I'm a spy, Shadow's a creep who has nothing better to do with his life, and Omega.. just follows orders. Now you answer our question", Rouge demanded. "Yeah and how did it start?" Shadow asked. Sonic sighed and leaned against a tree. "Well it started when I turned 20..."

 **Flashback...**

 **...after the big time adventure.**

"Tails, I'll have to thank you for that chili dog earlier".

"No problem Sonic."

"I even invented a faster PC for you."

"Wow. Thanks Tails"

 **The first thing that popped up was XXX-Mobius-Cosplay.**

"Wow, what's this."

 ***Moan***

 ***Grunt***

" Oh, this is way past cool."

 **End of Flashback**

 **I had gotten so delirious from every night that I accidentally came up with the idea for Sonic Boom and other bad games.**

"No way!", Shadow exclaimed. "You stupid bastard! Fucking degenerate, you made all of us look stupid." Shadow had started to tackle Sonic when he heard talking on the other side of the trees. It was the voices of robots. "That must be Orbot and Cubot, we'll have to drive them away and YOU stay here." Shadow, Rouge and Omega made their way to the 2 robots to talk to them.

While that was happening Sonic ran away as fast as he could to go find Tails and knuckles. "Darn where's Tails." Sonic got bored and ran to the city to hide from Shadow and the others. "Oh man why did I say all that stuff!?" Sonic said out loud. "Sonic!" Sonic turned around and saw Amy Rose standing at his side. "Oh Amy please help me, I need you to take me somewhere secluded!" Amy was in awe, suprised Sonic had said anything like that. "Don't worry I'll help you Sonic."

Amy took Sonic to her house ( as if she could take him anywhere else). "Uh, thanks Ames. And about earlier I'm really sorry." Amy hadn't even thought about it after taking Cream home. "Oh...it's okay Sonic. I know you didn't mean it." Amy took out a frying pan. "Are you hungry?" Sonic really wasn't in the mood for food, he was horny and needed to take care of himself. "Nah, not right now. Hey, do you have a restroom?"

"Oh of course, it's down the hall." Sonic ran to the restroom and stayed for an hour. Amy was impatient when it came to Sonic. "I wonder what's taking him". Amy looked at the time. It was almost 10:00 pm. Sonic finally came out and felt relieved to finally get all the energy out for the night. "What took you?" "Oh, I was just..constipated, Sonic lied. "But you never get constipated."

"Well there's a first for everything." Sonic was tired and so was Amy. "Man I'm beat, do you have an extra room?" "Well there's Cream's but her bed is small." Sonic looked kind of disappointed but then he looked at Amy's figure. "Oh man, Sonic thought. "She sure has a cute body. I wonder if..nah, Amy's the last person I'll ever sleep with."

"I'll just crash on the couch." Amy looked kind of disappointed as well. She wanted to sleep together. "Well okay, good night Sonikku." "Night Ames..."

 **Well I think this part was much better than the others. Kind of funny and some vulgar here and there. I loved it and the next part should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Noticing the other problem.**

 **The next day...**

"Oh Sonic!", Amy called. "I made breakfast for you." Sonic was awake and horny as ever. "Thanks Amy but I'll pass." Amy was annoyed, especially after last night.

"Hey can I use your restroom?" Amy didn't know why he would go to the restroom frequently. He even used it all last night. "No!", Amy retorted. "You're gonna eat breakfast with me whether you like it or not." Sonic was surprised by Amy's response. "I just need to pee." Despite the lie, he really needed to pee.

Amy wasn't sure if it was true or not, so she came up with an idea. "You have 5 minutes." (You'll never know the idea by the way...) So with that Sonic when to the restroom. It didn't take long to pee so Sonic decided to use the rest of the time to pleasure himself.

He took out 2 pictures and started jacking. However, this time his side were hurting. They always hurt but this pain was worse. "Man, that no good." Sonic shrugged and joined Amy at the table. "Nice food", Sonic said. Sonic looked around the table and the kitchen.

"No way!" Sonic looked under the table, in the living room and upstairs. "Where's the chili dogs!". "Oh, sorry Sonic I ran out", Amy said with a frown. "Oh well, guess this'll do." Sonic began eating at a fast pace. He hadn't ate since yesterday morning.

" So I put together some plans for today. I thought we could.."

 ***Ding Dong***

"Oh, hold on". To Amy's suprise, it was Knuckles and Tails. "Amy! Have you seen Sonic anywhere!?". " Well hello to you too, he's eating right now". Tail and Knuckles barged in, practically trampling Amy. "Sonic where'd you go yesterday? Shadow and Rouge are looking for you!"." Yeah, you have to get out of here!", yelled Knuckles.

"Your right guys". But when Sonic turned around he saw a sad Amy. " Mmm, no I should stay. Amy said she had something plan and I'm not one to disapoint." **( Liesss...)** Tails was awfully confused but he knew that Sonic could take care of himself.

"Alright Sonic, good luck", said Tails. "Bye". "Alright Amy let's hurry up and do what you want to do". Amy was extremely happy, seeing how it was the first time **(other than Sonic and the black night)** that Sonic would agree to even go out and do something with her.

"Well I scheduled a brunch at The Creme Pie" **( not a sexual reference..lol )** . "Alright let's go." Sonic then picked Amy up bridal style and ran to the fancy restaurant.

 **At The Creme Pie...**

"Nice place Ames, I'm digging the blue walls." "Wow, I'm glad you like them Sonikku." Amy felt relieved that Sonic would take her out to eat like this. But one question crossed her mind. Then others follow that question. "Hey Sonic..I thought you were constipated." Sonic tried to think up another lie to avoid the conversation.

"Heh..I guess..I'm better ?"

"That doesn't make any sense..unless you were lying."

Sonic, trying to hide a suspicious face, looked at the time and thought of trying to pleasure himself again. "Umm..Amy I need to.." "Sonic, yesterday.. when you came on my dress... are you..constantly masturbating to something.

"Uhh...no, not at all!"

"It's Rouge isn't it?"

"No, I'm just ...um.."

"Who is it Sonic, who do you actually like so much that you have to masturbate to every minute !?"

"Amy, it's not that easy to tell you."

"Who..How did it start?"

Soooo, Sonic told Amy the whole story that was told in the last chapter. "So yeah, that's what happened. Amy didn't know how to feel. She was mad, sad and kind of humored.

It took a minute for Amy to figure out what to say. "Sonic, I want to help you." "YOU want to help ME..with touching myself." Amy showed Sonic a little pout with a concerned look in her eyes. "Ugh, fine you can help me."

"YAY" Amy yelled to the top of her lungs.

"This is gonna be interesting."

 **Okay this is part 4 and it's almost Friday...is it getting good enough for you Chris? Well everyone else, I hoped you liked it and goodbye..until later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay before this Chapter starts I'd like to state that this is story isn't intentional and that I think it's kind of funny, it's also kinda weird which is why it's called The Weird Addiction. If you are a freaky bastard then this is for you. So enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5- Accepting the Truth**

Sonic and Amy went to the store before going to Amy's house for therapy. "Stay right her Sonic, I'll be right back." Sonic did as Amy said but he still had the urge to masturbate. "Hello Sonic." That voice sounded very familiar to Sonic, in fact it sounded like..."Shadow!?" Yep, there stood Shadow and Silver but no Rouge in sight. "I'll have to thank you for running off like that, I actually thought I told you to stay put. Funny...right".

Sonic stood there trembling in fear and trying to look ready for a fight. "There's no use Sonic! We've got you right where we want you." Shadow then slapped Silver in the back of his head. Sonic looked confused. "Why is he after me, Sonic asked. Shadow smirked, "Because I told him you jacked off to Blaze". "Yeah your a sick fuck Sonic!". At that moment Amy came out and greeted Shadow and Silver. "Oh...Hello Amy!" At this point Shadow didn't care anymore. Shadow took Sonic by the throat and flung him against the wall.

"Sonic!", said Amy in shock. "How could you?". "How could I not", yelled Shadow. "He made me look weak and changed you guy's design. It made me look foolish. Now people are calling me emo." "Aren't you?" ."Yeah, but this is different. No matter, I'll see you later Sonic." Shadow then chaos controlled away with Silver in a headlock. Amy ran over to Sonic to check on him. "Sonic, are you okay!?"

"Yeah...I'm a-okay." Suddenly Sonic's penis fell out. Amy started to stare at it as it hardened. "Amy don't look at it!". Sonic was getting horny and so was Amy. Amy decided to pick Sonic up by hand. As he got up he went to a corner and put his dick back in place. After that situation Sonic and Amy decided to go home. On the way Amy began to think about what had happened.

"It was s-so big, it made me want to purr. It was so long and thick. I wish I could've done something about it." At the door Sonic looked at Amy but Amy looked away and blushed. Amy was dripping wet and it was hard to look at Sonic after looking at his schlong. When Sonic and Amy walked in Amy went straight for her room. "I guess she's just as tired as me. Maybe I shouldn't masturbate tonight", Sonic thought.

Sonic turned on the T.V. that was in the living room. The notorious Dr. Phillips was on. It was a show about a Doctor who told people the answers to their problems. Tonight was Masterbation ( **Coincidence? I think not!) .** The beginning was always boring, a long ringing sound with lame lyrics. The only think that sucked more was that it was Vector the Crocodile who was Dr. Phillips.

"Hello everybody, it's me ", Vector said. "Now tonight's episode is about Masterbation."

" Well did you know that if you do it too much your sides hurt and there's a chance your sperm count may drop."

"Well to prevent this, I've come up with 5 steps to success. It's called S.L.E.A.D."

"S- Surpassing: Go past this terrible lifestyle and do something else."

"L- Leaving: Leave the memory of this weird fetish."

"E- Entering: Enter a new stage in life full of love and wonders. In other words, get a job you freak."

"Achieving: Achieve a the goal of leaving it alone for good."

"D- Done: Your done."

"There now practice then freaks. Bye!"

"S.L.E.A.D., that's it" Sonic thought as he dosed off.

 **Alright well I'm tired hope this was good ..enough. Bye people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Surpassing**

Sonic woke up the next morning. He had the same feelings as yesterday. Except today he felt encouraged by Vector's idea. Sonic needed to find a way to cope with with his addiction and surpass it.

"Hey, Amy are you awake?" Amy's been awake for 2 hours thinking of ways to help Sonic. She was desperate and nothing can make her feel better. **(except for Sonic)** "Yes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought we could do something today." Amy couldn't believe her ears. Sonic the Hedgehog was asking Amy out !? **(well not technically but...)** "Yes. Definitely yes!"

Sonic was on his way out of the door when he got a glimpse of Amy's body. Nothing much really, she was wearing a white-t with black and red pajama pants. Sonic looked at Amy's top and saw her nipples poking through her white-t. Sonic couldn't help but imagine what life would be like with Amy Rose.

Sonic's thoughts began to run through his head. "Oh Amy, I think I'm developing feelings for you. I've always loved your personality but now I don't know what to think. Just seeking your peach color nipples through that white-t. I don't want to hold back anymore. I WANT all of you." Sonic didnt realize he was staring at Amy.

"Uh ...hello, Mobius to Sonic?" **( Ugh... this is terrible)** "Huh? Oh sorry!" Sonic ran off to the bathroom to wash up. He was getting mixed feelings, "I do love Amy..it feels weird. I don't know whether or not to tell her. I know she loves me but how do I tell her the same? How do I show her how much I love her now?" There was only one person to go to...

 **10 minutes later...**

"Sonic, where are we go I going?", said Amy getting bored. "I have to talk to someone first, then we'll go to our destination". Sonic stopped and sat Amy down outside of a giant ship. The entrance was covered with signs saying "danger" and "turn back". "Don't worry Amy I'll be back, you stay here."

Sonic ran through the ship, dodging all kinds of robots and traps. Then he found a room marked "Eggman". Sonic entered the room, it smelled like rotten tomatoes and fruit. "Hey, is Eggman in here?"

It was quiet...too quiet. Boom! An Egg-Mecha came through the roof and grabbed Sonic. "Mwahahahaha! So a little blue rat thought he could come and destroy my base did he?"

"No, not this time Egghead" Eggma N slowly set Sonic down and came out with a raygun. "What do you want Hedgehog?" Eggman was in no mood to play around with Sonic. He had just built the new and improved Death Egg Robot Prototype, **D.E.R.P.**

"Can you teach me how to say I love you?" Eggman didn't like love or so much as the word itself. "You know I'm no love Doctor right?". "I know but you've had love in your life..right?". It was true, Eggman did call in love once and he knew how bad it turned out.

"Hmmm, yes you are correct but I won't all about it. If you really love this person you have to let them know before it's too late." Sonic was waiting for more information but Eggman wouldn't continue. "Is that all or not!?", Sonic asked. "Just make sure you do it in a romantic setting and give her a gift."

Sonic was fine with the info Eggman provided because he was getting bored. "Yeah I guess that wouldnt hurt..bye loser." The blue blur ran out the same way he came in. "Heh heh heh. We'll see who's the loser when you confess to Amy, Sonic. Mwahahahahah.."

With Amy...

 **Okay... So basically this is where a bit of lemon will play out. Even though there is no point in saying this, please leave if you are not +18.**

Amy couldn't find anything to do while Sonic was inside. She tried to think of how to help Sonic but she couldn't think of a thing. Then another thought came across her mind. "I wonder if Sonic will ever ask me out after this is all over with."

"And if he does, we'll do everything I dreamed of. Especially making love and having a family. It'll be the life of me and Sonic and no trouble at all. I wish it all happened now."

Amy began to fondle her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. "Oh yes that feels good!". She sat beneath a tree and pulled her panties down. She knew Sonic could be back any second but she didn't care, she wanted him to see this. Amy rubbed her finger up and down her clitoris, making her moan for more. "OH YES. YES, OH, OHHHH!". Amy picked up the pace, it was all too much for her. She was getting delirious and she wanted more. "YES, THATS IT! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! URGH! IM CUMMING!"

She'd finally reached her climax. Her cum sprayed in the air eventually landing on Sonic. "Sonic!", Amy screamed. Sonic stood there smirking as if he was the real hero in the situation. "So I guess I'm not the only hornhog in town." **(sorry balena)**

Amy sat there embarassed to be seen half-naked by Sonic. "Amy. Are you ok." *sniff* *sniff* "No. I just pleasured myself in front of you! Its so degrading!" Sonic didnt want to reward or scold her. "Don't cry Amy. Just smile! So what if you just did it in front of me. I'm in the wrong here."

*sniff* "Are you sure?"

"Amy, I'm positive and I also wanted to tell you that...I have ...(murmuring)."

"What's that Sonic?"

"I kinda...like...(murmuring)."

"Never mind...". Amy got up and pulled her panties up and began to walk away.

"No Amy wait!"

"What do you want So..." Amy was interupted by Sonic who had grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you Amy Rose, I guess I've always loved you. I just never wanted to say it in public..it would have been weird. I'm sorry I've always pushed you away. Can you forgive me?"

Amy wrapped her hands around Sonic's neck ...or head and gave him a French kiss. "Sonic, I love you too and yes I do forgive you. So Sonic and Amy spent the rest of the day off at the restaurant that will never the named.

 **Okay, well that was...okay. My first lemon I've ever wanted to put effort in and it looked like it sucked. Idk. I'm just glad people even read this story. Thank you for those who take their time to read it. For this Chapter I tried to make it seem romantic which fail, drastically. If you think it was just as bad as I think keep on reading.**

 **Chao...Adios...Bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Leaving**

 **Well hello mates, hope you like this one. I think I'm starting to get used to do fanficts but not lemons. Ugh I hate doing lemons... So last time Sonic, the not so ordinary Hedgehog, fucked the** **legendary** **shit out of...oh wait, I mean became Amy's boyfriend and now we're doing this shit. Lets a-go!**

"So Sonic", said a happy Amy. "How are you feeling?".

"Fine, how about you?".

"Great but that's not what I meant your _addiction._ "

"Oh, I'm trying to forget about it".

For Amy this was nothing new for Sonic. Everyone knows Sonic is also known for forgetting things. "Oh well do you want to go out today." . "Sure, where do you want to go?". "Anywhere you want to sweetheart". "Alright let's go then." . As soon as she grabbed Sonic's hand they were gone. "Where are we going this time Sonikku?". Sonic chuckled, just told on for the ride!"

It took an hour to get there but the had finally made it. "Where are we Sonic?". "This is one of the first places I adventured through, Green Hill Zone." Amy was surprised at how marvelous and beautiful the Zone looked. "YOU remember THIS!?". "After that Time Adventure, who wouldn't?". " I wish I had met you the first time you ran through here. This would have been more than beautiful."

"Yeah, more nostalgic.". Amy lays her head on Sonic's chest. "I love you Sonikku. Sonic looked down at Amy's head and pats it. "I love you too Ames.". They both came together and shared a passionate kiss. Amy opened her mouth more to welcome Sonic's tongue. Sonic's tongue reaches for Amy's and both tongues fight one another. It was getting intense for them both, Sonic was trying to forget all about his _addiction_ and Amy wanted Sonic to give her more love.

Right as they were about to take it to the next level, Eggman and his robots show up. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here.", Eggman said. "Seems like we have a little make out session. It almost ironic, because I'm about to make out with a Chaos Emerald.". "Man you're annoying, can't you just bother someone else. You already know I could be you in no time flat so make like an Eggman and crack.", Sonic said with a smirk.

"You won't be making those comments when I'm done with you, Hedgehog!". Sonic ran towards Eggman and did a homing attack on his D.E.R.P. but it had no effect since Eggman had a Chaos Emerald. "Darn!", said Sonic. Suddenly a red spear went through one of Eggman's D.E.R.P. arms. "He's mine Doctor, so you'd better be going.", Shadow warned. "Well what if I make you a deal Shadow, if I weaken him you could destroy him afterwards. Huh?". "Fine by me", Shadow replied.

"No way!", yelled Amy. "You're gonna have to get through me!"

Out of where, Tails flies down. "And me!"

 **Boom!**

"And me!", Knuckles said.

Shadow and Eggman laughed. "No matter the number, I'll take you all out at once!". "Same goes for me!". So a fight breaks out. Tails and Amy against Eggman & Sonic and Knuckles against Shadow. "Lucky for you Sonic I've got a Chaos Emerald.". "Cool let me use it.". Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald and runs top speed towards Shadow. "Chaos..." Shadow pulls out a Chaos Emerald and says the Same thing. Both say it "Chaos Control" at the same time as their arms touch.

The Chaos Control had slowed down time reach is what Sonic needed. Shadow went straight for Sonic but Sonic dodged. Instead of fighting Shadow, Sonic went for Eggman's D.E.R.P. and spamed it with hits. He then created Chaos Control again only this time as Shadow went for Sonic, he was blown away by an explosion of Eggman's D.E.R.P. "Alright let's go guys!" Sonic and gang flew out with the 3 Chaos Emeralds on Tails's Tornado. "So Sonic", Knuckles asked. "Are you still touching yourself?"

"What? Oh no I was trying to forget about. Wait. I did forget it!"

"Why are you trying to forget it Sonic?", Amy asked.

"It's a secret!", Sonic yelled.

So Sonic and gang flew off in to the sunset.

 **You know what? This one made me happy. I'm satisfied, I'm almost done, the lemons at the end..which I have to practice for. So yeah see you guys later or whatever...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Entering**

"So let me get this straight", Knuckles said. "Amy decided to help you with your addiction and not too long afterwards you start dating?"

"Yep."

"And you were having a make out session before Eggman showed up!?"

"I never said that!"

"Haha, oh the irony!"

Sonic frowns. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but me and Amy have to get back.". "But Sonic what about us!?". Sonic turns around and smiles. "Don't worry Tails, we'll always hang together."

Sonic ran out with Amy in his arms. She fell asleep on the way to Tails' house. Sonic was getting tired too but he kept pushing forward.

As soon as Sonic made it to Amys' house he sat Amy down in her bed. He was too tired to go downstairs so he laid next to Amy and went to sleep.

 **The next day (apparently)...**

"Oh man", Sonic said as he yawned."That was a good night sleep.". As Sonic turned to Amy he wondered what hobby he should take on. He didn't want a job that prevented him from running.

It was obvious what Sonic should do, go on adventures again. Ever since he started masterbating he stopped going on adventures.

 ***Ding Dong***

Sonic got up and ran to the door.""Hello?". It was Knuckles, Rouge and Tails. We found Chaos Emeralds for you Sonic!". "Rouge too?"

Rouge smiles seductively, "Well that's no way to greet a friend. Keep acting like that and I'll call Shadow.". "Whatever batgirl", Knuckles said.

"You're lucky Sonic, I have my eyes on a better gem", Rouge said directly to Knuckles. Rouge turns and flies off. "Well good luck with that!".

"So now we only need one more right?", Sonic asked. "Yeah and guess who has that one!". "Who?". "The Babylon Rogues."

"No way, what are those clowns up to!?". Tails shrugged his shoulders. "Hey what's going on!? Can't a girl get some sleep around here!?", Amy yelled. "Getting all the Chaos Emeralds is what were doing", Knuckles retorted.

"Are you hungry Amy, I take it all of us could use some grub."

"Sure Sonikku, what about you guys?"

"I could definitely use some food."

"Yeah I guess."

 ***Thud***

"What was that!?"

"Errr...Angel island falling out of the sky."

"WHAT! Who could've...ROUGE!". Knuckles flies off to save the Master Emerald. "We'll save a grape soda for ya Knux!"

 **Later at the restaurant...**

"Hello, what will be your dish for this morning?", an Employee asked. "I'll take the Chili dog Supreme with extra jalapenos", Sonic said. "And I'll take an Alaskan Firedragon with ranch", Amy says.

"Can I get a Tiny Tim with Chao- Chola?". "Sure, I'll be out in a minute with your appetizers.". The Employee turns and leaves to the kitchen. "So how're we gonna get the last Chaos Emerald?".

"Well we need something they can't resist.". Both thought of the most richest gem in the world. "The Master Emerald!", both said in unison.

"But Rouge has it by now."

"Don't worry, I can call them."

"You have the number of one of our enemies!?"

"They gave it to me just in case". Tails calls the Babylons to make an exchange. "Ok their throwing it down now."

The Chaos Emerald comes falling down from the sky. "Don't worry Sonikku, I've got it.". "No Amy I've got it.". Tails and Amy ran into each other head first.

"Owww", Both said.

 ***Bink***

"No guys...I've got it. Now let's go eat."

 **After the lunch because I don't feel like getting in to it...**

"Alright, now that we have all the Chaos Emeralds we can protect ourselves...with me.". Sonic and Amy headed back to Amy's house while Tails' headed to his own. "Ahhh, it's good to be home!". Sonic looked around and nothing in the living room looked interesting. "I'm bored.". "Wanna play a game Sonikku?".Sonic looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"Lets play truth or dare!". "Ah Geez, that's so cliche...". "Please Sonic!". "Fine."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How many times had you masturbated to me?"

"Somewhere around 239"

"Haha, wow."

"My turn Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to smell my socks."

"Ewwww, fine but I'll do it fast!"

*sniff* *cough* *cough*

"Ugh! They smell terrible! You should give those things some air now and then!...Alright it's my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare...I guess."

"I dare you to wash my clothes later tonight."

"Is that how the game works?"

"Errr...your turn!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When I get through with this thing we're doing can he get to the next level?"

Amy blushes. "As long as you use a condom."

Sonic begins to smile. "Your turn, Miss Rose."

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you always loved me?"

"Yeah, well since I first met you I had a little crush."

"Awww. Now let's wrap this up!"

"Truth or dare?"

"D-truth"

"Nah-ah-ah, you said D for Dare. And I dare you to sleep with ME tonight."

"On the couch!?"

"Yep."

"Oh darn me! But you still have to wash my clothes."

"Fine..."

 **Okay this is gonna get weird. So uhh you know...how's it going...fine?...Okay.**

Sonic gets up and goes to Amy's laundry room. As he starts putting clothes in the washer he notices one pair of panties that stick out. "These look cute. *sniff* and smells good. But these are dirty." Sonic was getting horny off of the smell and look of Amy's dirty panties. "I wonder...if they taste good too.". Sonic slowly pulls the panties to his face. He was eagered to taste them, but he also wanted to savor it.

Sonic slowly licks the inside of the panties. Then he began sucking on the leftover pussy juice. "Mom. This maybe nasty but I love it.". Amy was right behind Sonic wondering whether to kill him or let him slide. "And I'm enjoying every second.". "Hm? Oh..err...Hi Amy. Heh heh.". Amy was showing her death look and Sonic knew he should run. "Ahhh! Amy out down that hammer!"

 **Later, I guess...**

"You do know this uncomfortable, right Sonic?" Sonic was laying right behind Amy holding her body as if she was a teddy bear. "Yep, I know. That's why I asked.". "You think you got the upper hand?". Amy takes Sonic and throws him back into the sofa horizontally, then she laid on top of him. "How 'bout now Sonic.". Sonic laid there looking dumbfounded. " I guess I'm not so smart after all.

 **Okay...I'm Done. You better be lucky I even did this one this morning, I was tired. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Achieving and Don-er-ing**

 **Happy birthday Sonic or Sonikku in Japan! January 23 right? Yep I looked it up so no exceptions. But really when is his birthday because I just did it for this week?**

It felt like a great day today as Sonic and Amy woke up together. "So how was the goodnight sleep?". "It was terrible." Heh heh, well it's just gonna get better", Sonic says as he pulls out a rose. "Aww, Sonikku it's beautiful!". "And it all for you Ames."

Sonic began to smell Amy's quills. They smelled like the taste of a strawberry smoothie wrapped in the layers of banana. "Hey Amy?". "Yes Sonic". "I'm done...I think I'm done.". Amy looked at Sonic as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "With what Sonic?". "I'm done, I've Surpassed it, left it, exited it, and now I'm over it completely. All of the time we spent together helped me get over it. It help me find what was missing in my life. I stopped going on adventures and hanging with friends and I need you too because with out the fantastic four: me, you, Tails and Knuckles, I wouldn't have stopped this problem in the first place. So thank you Amy for all you've done for me, I love you."

It took Amy a minute to figure out what he was talking about and when she did she cried tears of joy. "Oh Sonikku, that means SOOO much to me, I love you to!" But Amy stopped and realized something. "What about Eggman and Shadow?". "Oh, we'll see that in the next story after the lemon in the next part tonight.

 **Yeah...what sonic said is correct. This story is almost over thank the heavens. But fortunately and in unfortunately I will add a story to this story and it will be about other things that happened in this story. Like the Babylons, Rouge and knuckles, Shadow and Eggman, etc. So see you tonight... I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so before this last chapter goes up I'd like to say thanks for reading my story , at least. This is actually my first time writing a story because I'm usually drawing pictures if you can tell by my profile pic...well it's actually low res right now. So if you noticed the grammar and punctuation errors then that's an obvious clue to why I'm not to good of a writer. A friend had asked me to do this and I told him I wasn't gonna be into. So when I started writing using the sentences he gave me it kinda touched me and so I decided to make it a bit better.**

 **There are a couple of outcomes that will happen to this story and I will explain it at the end, this IS going to be short so yeah. If you are not +18 then please leave even though there is still no point in me saying that.**

 **Chapter 10- When life gives you lemons, make lemonade and savor the flavor.**

"So does that mean..that we could..?"

"Of course but are you in the mood?"

"Yeah but him willing to hold."

"No blue boy you've deserved it!"

 **Lemon: you know this isn't going to be good so please don't flame my ass.**

Amy sits on top of Sonic taking off her red top showing her bra and stomach. She and Sonic sat there kissing beyond limits. "Amy I really want to please you, badly.". "Go ahead and please go gentle on my vagina." Sonic unhooks Amy's bra revealing her peach colored breasts. Sonic starts to suck on one and squeeze the other for a few minutes, making Amy moan for more pleasure. "Oh Sonic." He starts to move down while kissing from Amy's chest to her vaginal area. He begins to pull down her panties and eat her vagina out. "Sonic, that feels so good!" Amy arches her back as she was about to cum.

Sonic stops for a moment. "Sonic why'd you stop", asked. "I want you to be mine." Amy blushes and smiles, "please be gentle." Sonic pulls out his dick, puts on a condom and begins to slowly enter Amy. "Amy if you don't want this we can stop and call it a night." "No...do it, I want to be yours Sonikku." Sonic smiles and slowly enters his cock. Amy tears up and tries to hold her cries in. Sonic pushes even more to get it over with. Amy teared up at the feeling and began to calms down. Sonic pulls off his first condom and puts on another. "Alright Amy here we go." Sonic begins to thrust at a slow pace. "Oh, oh." Sonic speeds up a little to feel some more pleasure himself. Amy was tighter than he ever expected. "Urgh, Amy."

"Oh, Sonic." Sonic slowly speeds. He's thrusting at at a good enough rate for Amy. "You like that Amy?" "Yes, please go faster!" Sonic thrusts at his maximum speed. Both him and Amy are almost about to cum. "Amy!". "Sonic!". "Ahhhh!" both yelled in unison. "I love you Amy Rose.", Sonic said. "I love you too Sonic." Both go to sleep on the couch. **As for the condom...heh heh heh.**

 **Alright you like that, im sure you did. Okay so it turns out it's not Sonics birthday yet which you already know but it wouldn't have mattered since I wanted to end this off this week. Hahaha lemons are funny. Dick, cock, vagina, eating out. It so weird and funny to me. So I will see you when I will make the new story. It may be about Knuckles and Rouge, Vector, Babylons or Eggman and Shadow. Depends on what you want. If you'll even review this weird asf story. Adios amigos!**

 **And whoever said I wrote a lot of offensive stuff I apologize but please READ my thing in bold.**


End file.
